Outrun My Gun
by DanceHaleyDance
Summary: Roxas was sick of all the hate. No one believed he would do it. Not even the man he loved. He killed them for it. To simply put it. Why would he have to suffer everyday? It was their turn. Based off the song 'Pumped Up Kicks' Dark. Slight AkuRoku.


**Author's Note:**

This is a fanfic I wrote using the song 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster The People. The lyrics I used from the song DO NOT BELONG TO ME. Nor does Kingdom Hearts.

Oh look, I remembered the disclaimer thingy 8D

Here's just a sad little short story I came up with after having Pumped Up Kicks on repeat forever.

Enjoy! Review and favorite :]

* * *

><p><em>All the other kids,<em>

_With the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run,_

_Outrun my gun._

_All the other kids,_

_With the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run,_

_Faster than my bullet._

The song was playing on the loudspeaker softly. Axel could hear the loud terrified screams and the booming sounds of the gun being fired. His heart raced as he ran down the hallway. The gun shots sounded closer. Axel peeked over his shoulder as he ran. Bodies of the unlucky students who were shot first cluttered the floor. Blood splattered the lockers, his friends lying there on the floor. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

A door with promise. It was the janitor's closet. Axel frantically twisted the doorknob and yanked it open. He leapt inside and shut the door behind him. Axel sat in the very back, hiding behind buckets, brooms and mops. Dragging his knees to his chest, he could hear footsteps coming closer. His breathing quickened and he was drenched in a cold sweat. Regretting what he did just the day before, Axel's eyes scanned around the room, looking for anything he could use to defend himself.

The walls were covered in scribbles. Some of them were legible and Axel saw what they said and gasped.

_Axel and Roxas forever. Roxas plus Axel equals love. Mr. Roxas Lockhart. Axel Lockhart and Roxas Saint. I love Axel. We belong together._

"H-he loves me?" Axel whispered. His fingers traced the words, confused and upset.

The doorknob jiggled. Axel was shaking violently. Light poured into the cramped room. Golden spikes of hair and blue eyes shining brightly distracted Axel. Then the shiny silver gun, pointed right at Axel's head got his attention. Axel squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the trigger to be pulled. Silence.

**The day before….**

"Hey little faggot! How's your gay dad doing? Hittin' a lot of ass lately?" teased the silver haired one. Riku.

"Do you miss your mommy? Aw, too bad she died. Think she's gonna remember you in Hell? Probably not, she's gotta still be getting high down there too!" said Kairi, shoving Roxas. The silent blonde held his books and just took their insults. He looked at the ground, waiting for them to finish.

"Damn, little baby doesn't wanna speak today. C'mon guys, let's find the nerds," Riku said, waving his hand. All of his friends who were just bullying poor Roxas left. All but one remained. Axel sighed and walked over to Roxas. He had watched the whole thing, like every day and didn't do anything to help. Axel was Riku's friend after all. What could he do?

"Rox, why do you let them do that to you?" the red head asked. The blonde slowly lifted his head, beautiful blue eyes moist. Axel bit his lip and put a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Why don't you try to stop them?" he snapped back.

"What can I do? He's my friend, I can't just turn on my friend or snitch or whatever."

Roxas mumbled something to himself after that.

"What did ya say Roxas?"

"I said I'm gonna kill all of you."

Roxas ran away, leaving the redhead confused. With a shrug, Axel turned to go catch up with his friends, looking at the blonde as he left. He felt awful letting them hurt the kid like that. Roxas was only a sophomore. Axel and his friends were seniors, why mess with a little kid?

After school, Roxas opened his door and dropped his book bag by it. The answering machine light was blinking red. Roxas pressed the play button and his dad's voice filled the room.

"Hey Roxy! Sorry, I'm not coming home until late. Hee, hee! Leon, stop it! Anyway, they wanna keep me late at work. I left you a frozen dinner. See you later honey. Leon! I said stop! That tickles!" his dad Cloud managed to say in between giggles. Roxas sighed and shut off the answering machine. He walked into the kitchen and pulled open the freezer. His stomach growled ferociously, bur one look at the frozen dinner and he retreated. Roxas shut the door and ran upstairs into his dad's room.

_It's got to be here. Dad keeps it here for safe keeping. Where did he hide it? The closet! _Roxas thought as he pulled open the closet door. He dropped to his knees and looked around the floor of it, trying to find the box. Women's clothes scattered his floor. Roxas' mom's clothes. He picked up one of his mom's pink dresses. Roxas sniffed it. The dress was strong with her sweetest smelling perfume. It was her favorite dress, with the cute blue-purple belt she liked to wear with it. She wore that dress all the time before she went to drugs to deal with her husband cheating on her and with a _man._ Roxas missed his mom. She died of an overdose two years ago.

"Mommy am I going to do the right thing?" he whispered to the dress. Roxas held back his tears and screeched as he ripped the dress in half. He had so much wrong with him. Roxas leaned against the door and slammed his head against it. Tears escaped him from both physical and emotional pain. He stretched his hand out and patted it around until a sharp corner jabbed his hand. Roxas moved further into the closet and pulled out the box.

"Please be in here," Roxas said, throwing the lid off the box. Pictures filled it. Pictures of his dad in the act of cheating on his mom. He was butt naked along with the brown haired man named Leon doing various things to each other. Roxas felt like he was going to puke. He sifted through the dirty pictures until cold metal met his finger tips. Pulling the gun out, he managed to see a picture of he, his mom and dad before everything went wrong. Roxas took the picture and hugged it to his chest with one hand, gun in the other.

"Mommy I'm sorry for disappointing you," he said, pushing the box away and keeping the gun and picture.

That night Roxas had a small bag filled with his gun and a knife with a blade so sharp looking at it could cut you. He decided to save the gun for a few _certain _people. Stashed with the gun and knife, an extra set of bullets. He was ready to do it. Smiling to himself and fire burning in his eyes, Roxas pushed the bag under his bed for the morning. He looked out his open window and a devious idea came to him.

Axel was pacing back and forth in his room shirtless as the moonlight came in from his window. The redhead was angry with himself for not sticking up for Roxas. Roxas was just a cute little boy who got kicked around _every damn day_ _and Axel just sat there and watched._

"The kid already has a fucked up life. Why do I gotta make things worse?" Axel sighed, falling down on his bed. He placed his arm over his face and let one leg hang off the bed. There was a noise coming from his window. Thinking it was just the wind, Axel let it slide. But the noise kept going. Mumbling, he went over to open it. Roxas down there throwing pebbles at his window. Confused, he leaned out the window.

"Aye! What do you think you're doing? How did you even know I lived here?" Axel called out.

"Can I come up? It's fucking freezing down here!" he called out.

Axel didn't really know Roxas, but he could feel the cold on his bare arms. He couldn't just leave him outside. Roxas wasn't even wearing a jacket. Axel told him to meet him at the front door. Roxas nodded and ran to the front. Shaking his head in disbelief, Axel rushed down the stairs and opened the door to a shivering kid.

"How did you know where I live?" Axel asked, walking into his living room. Roxas shut the door and stood in the doorway leading into the living room.

"Oh, we live in the same area. I went out for a walk one day and saw you hanging outside here," Roxas said nonchalantly.

"Okay, now _why_ are you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"Tell me."

"I'm saving us for last."

"Wait what? Roxas, what do you mean?"

"Now it's time for me to be going. I'm sorry to disturb your, uh, sleep or pacing as I saw you earlier."

Roxas turned for the door, but Axel was already moving to stop him. He wanted to know what Roxas meant earlier and what he meant now. Roxas didn't turn around to look at him, he just froze up underneath Axel's touch.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Axel asked once more.

"As I said, it's time for me to leave. Good night Axel," Roxas said, tugging his shoulder away from Axel and opening the door.

"At least take one of my hoodies. You'll get sick," Axel said, grabbing his black one from the hook.

"Since when do you care about worthless pieces of shit like me?"

Roxas took the hoodie and shrugged it on. He left without another word and Axel stood motionless. It took him a few moments to register what just happened. Closing the door, Axel quickly ran upstairs to go to bed.

Morning came and Roxas woke up to see he was sleeping in Axel's hoodie. He yawned and could smell the sweet cologne of Axel's. It put a wide smile on his face. He could picture Axel standing there, in all of his perfection, shirtless. Roxas could see every outline of the slender man. Every finer detail he would want to keep in his memory.

Remembering what he was going to do today, Roxas got up, not bothering to change at all nor fix his hair, grabbed the bag and ran to his father's room. Cloud's chest rose up and down slowly and the sleeping man next to him snored loudly. Roxas was tempted to unzip the bag and end his first problem right there, but he knew it would wake his father.

Creeping to the side his dad slept on, Roxas placed a light kiss on his dad's forehead. Cloud did not stir in his sleep, but a smile spread on his face.

"I love you dad. Don't miss me too much," he said, leaving his father's room and back into his room. Another genius idea popped into his mind. He snatched up his music player and scrolled through his songs, to see if it was there. The song he wanted was there, ready to be played. A sly grin and Roxas was running out the door.

**2:30pm that day…**

"Roxas! How good it is to see you! What brings you here? Riku up to no good again?" said his old and silver haired principal named Xemnas. Roxas smiled wickedly at him, and reached into his bag, pulling out a blade. His principal didn't even have time to react before Roxas leapt over his desk and plunged the knife into his heart. He covered the old man's mouth and felt the teeth sink into his flesh. Xemnas' eyes fluttered closed and Roxas pulled away. He wiped the bloody knife on his pants, not wanting to get it on Axel's hoodie.

He pulled out his music player and found the song from earlier. Roxas turned on the microphone connected to all of the school's speakers. He brought the microphone to his lips and whispered:

"Good morning all. Teachers and staff are asked to go into the staff room and wait for further instructions. Students are asked to make their way to the cafeteria at this moment."

Already he could hear classrooms by the office exiting. People were talking loudly and he knew that they knew it wasn't the principal talking. Roxas pulled the hood over his spiky hair and set the song on loop. Putting the microphone near the blasting music player, he left the office and the corpse, grabbing his bag on the way out. People stared at him as the teachers made it to the room and students going in the opposite direction.

The hallways were clear and Roxas made his move for a janitor with headphones on who didn't seem to hear his little announcement. Roxas tapped the half mullet and half Mohawk haired man who turned around as Roxas plunged the knife into his chest as well. The sandy blonde janitor fell to the ground, slowly going out. Roxas patted his pockets until he found the master set of keys. Pulling his knife out of the janitor he ran down to the teacher's room.

He could hear them talking amongst themselves, unaware of the horror that was about to happen. Roxas ducked underneath the window part of the door and used the janitor's keys to lock the door from the outside. Chuckling darkly, he made his way around the school, making sure all the doors were locked up. No one in and no one out.

**In the cafeteria. 3:00pm…**

Riku and Kairi were absentmindedly talking to their group of friends. Axel set next to Riku, but didn't talk to anyone. He was looking around for the spiky blonde that went to his house last night. You'd think that a school of only three hundred students, only sophomore class to senior class, he'd find Roxas in a heartbeat. The little one wasn't around. Axel sighed and waited to find out why they were all called down to the cafeteria. He had a feeling it was another 'stop the bullying' assembly they always had that Riku never listened too. But, why weren't the teachers there? Without teachers, fights usually broke out between the rowdy students. More than likely caused by Riku.

"What the hell is taking so long? I wanna go home," whined Kairi.

"This better be pretty freaking important. I've got a date with a certain blonde tonight," Riku moaned. Kairi looked up at him, eyes growing sad. The cafeteria doors flung open and Roxas was there, twirling a gun around his fingers. Axel's green eyes locked onto the blonde's blue ones that looked bent on revenge. The room grew silent. Roxas walked in, strutting, trying to build a tough front.

"Oh look, the fag's got a gun. I'm so scared," Riku said, his voice faltering on the word gun. Kairi clutched his arm and he shrugged her off.

"Riku, Riku, Riku. I would think you would be. Why not stand up for me?" Roxas smiled, stopping the twirling.

"And I should listen to you because?"

"Because I'm the psychopath with the gun bent on killing you, that's because."

Riku's face went ill. He slowly stood up, all eyes on the silver haired boy. All except Axel's. He kept his eyes on the suddenly terrifying blonde boy with the gun.

"Do you all hear the song? Shh, I think it's the chorus!" Roxas said sweetly.

"_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, better run. Better run. Out run my gun. All the other kids with the pumped kicks better run. Better run. Faster than my bullet," _Roxas sang along. He walked up and down the front of the cafeteria, keeping everyone's attention.

"Roxas, what are trying to do? Prove a point? Scare us? Both worked, I'd say stop what you're doing," Kairi said, trying to save Riku.

"I don't think I'm done. For a long time now I've been picked on for having a fucked up family. A druggie mom and a gay father. Think I don't know my life sucks? Do you need to make it worse? And some of you even _watch me get beaten_," Roxas said. Axel knew that last part was directed at him.

"You want me to stop? I'll stop! Just don't do anything you'll regret later," Riku promised, scared to the point he was trembling and couldn't speak right.

"Oh I won't regret this," Roxas said, pointing the gun at Riku. There was a loud boom and Riku wasn't with them anymore. Axel had just witnessed one of his best friend's death. The kids in the cafeteria burst out screaming and ran for the door. Roxas was laughing darkly. Kairi was crying and holding the bleeding and dead Riku. Roxas snorted at her and she looked up, face streaked with tears. He rolled his eyes and shot her in the head. Kairi collapsed on top of Riku.

"Pathetic. Oh! Children! Come out where ever you are!" Roxas said. He looked at the mortified red head and winked. Roxas ran out of the cafeteria and went around chasing down students. Pleas for help echoed through the halls, gun shots ringing.

"Now I understand," Axel whispered. The song was still playing on the loud speakers. He couldn't even breathe right. Axel clutched his chest and looked at his two dead friends. He couldn't even bear to see them. Axel ran. He ran far away from the gunshots.

**The Janitor's Closet. Present time…**

"You've seen my little notes haven't you Ax? This is where I go when I can't stand you people anymore." Roxas said, moving into the closet. He went on his knees in front of Axel. Green met blue.

"Rox, you love me. Why kill me?" Axel muttered shakily.

"Why kill you? I think you mean why kill us. We're going to live in Hell together. Me, you, and my mom. We'll all be one big happy family!"

"Don't you know I'm not gay? Roxas, we aren't going to be together. I'm sorry. Please, just don't shoot me."

Roxas leaned into Axel's face. He took a deep breath of Axel's wonderful smell. It was better than the hoodie he was wearing. Roxas smiled wickedly and pressed his lips to Axel's soft ones. He closed his eyes and put his free hand on the side of Axel's face. Axel was scared and wanted to pull away so badly, but he knew if he did Roxas _would_ kill him. But… the kiss felt nice. Axel actually liked it. He closed his eyes and kissed Roxas back.

_What a way to die, huh?_

Roxas pulled away and blinked his eyes. He was still smiling eve after he killed all those people. Roxas brushed away some of Axel's red hair that was in his face. Axel's heart was still racing, but it wasn't from fear this time.

"I figured I could change your mind," Roxas said. He slipped the knife out of his pocket and put the gun to his own head.

"Let's go to Hell. I'll hold your hand. Now, this might hurt," Roxas said. Axel felt the blade penetrate his stomach. The blood was already rushing out of him. God, did it hurt like a _bitch!_ Roxas kissed Axel's forehead and locked their fingers with their bloody hands.

"I love you Axel. See you in the afterlife," Roxas said, pulling the trigger. Those two things were all he heard as Axel started to slip and die. An afterlife with a murderer. Not what he would've chosen, but at least the murderer was a good kisser. Axel saw Roxas' motionless body lying limp on him as died too.

The school was silent.

**5:00pm that day…**

"No! Not my Roxy! No! Don't leave me like your momma did! Oh my sweet Roxas! Why?" cried Cloud as he watched the police examine his dead son. Leon was holding him for support. Cloud buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder as the police continued.

"Two dead in the closet, two in the cafeteria and at least fifteen dead in the hallways. Looks like the blonde committed suicide after killing the red one there. Sir? Yes, I'm Officer Saïx. I have a question for you. Was your son in a romantic relationship with this man in there? They seem to be holding hands," said a very serious blue haired police officer. Cloud sniffled and looked at the cop, confused.

"My Roxas never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend for that matter," he replied. Saïx nodded and went to go talk to other officers. Cloud sobbed as he watched them put his one and only son inside of a body bag.

"Roxas _killed_ all of these people! Then himself! Oh, my poor Roxas. Where did I go wrong?" Cloud bawled. Leon squeezed his boyfriend and they cried together over all of the deaths. No one noticed the song still playing.

_All the other kids,_

_With the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run,_

_Outrun my gun._

_All the other kids,_

_With the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run,_

_Faster than my bullet._


End file.
